Together Forever: Three Is Enough
by Naked Brothers Band Forever
Summary: Together Forever, 2: In the second edition of 'Trust', the brothers are back again in the spotlight. Read as the triplets mature (somewhat) in everything, and how the NBB make it through all of the action packed drama that lays before them. Ratings may change.
1. Thanksgiving

**A/n: hello again! this story is the sequel to Trust. Guess when it starts? THANKSGIVING!**

* * *

Rosalina: 23

Kristina &amp; Lauryn: 21

Nat, David, Qaasim, Thomas: 20

Alex &amp; Juanita: 17

Vanessa, Aron, &amp; Jacob: 5

~NBB~

today is Monday, November 25, three days before thanksgiving. In the past year, everyone has grown a lot.

No matter what they did, the press wouldn't leave the wolff family alone. The only way to get rid of them, was by putting someone in the spotlight. They had to give into the lights, otherwise they would be stuck on the wrong side of stardom.

so now, rosalina and Nat were having a late night discussion as they prepared for bed.

Rosalina's POV

"Okay, last year, for thanksgiving, it was just you me and the three. But this year, I think we should invite Alex, Juanita, David, Thomas, Qaasim, Lauryn, and Kristina." Nat said.

"So you preach invited them without asking me huh?" I asked.

"Yes. But only because I knew you'd like the idea," Nat said.

"Well I don't cause I'm not about to make all that food," I said.

"simple we ask them to bring food. We split it evenly so each person only has to bring a little," he said.

"I feel like you keep doing things without asking," I said.

"We're making turkey and mashed potatoes," Nat said, climbing into bed.

"your lucky your cute and forgiving otherwise I wouldn't have been able to keep you around." I said, pinching his checks. Nat smiled.

"you know you love me," Nat said, pulling me onto the bed.

"Haven't done this in a while," I said. We were on top of each other.

"Don't forget who's next door," Alex said from the doorway.

"go to your house," Nat called as I rolled onto her side of the bed.

~NBB~

"What are you doing mommy?" Vanessa asked, standing on a chair to see.

"well your daddy invited all your aunts and uncles over for thanksgiving so now I have to make food," I said, taking her off the chair.

"Are they going to bring presents?" Aron asked, biting his banana.

"It's not christmas so I can't tell you that," I said.

"Can we help?" Jacob asked.

"Wouldn't you rather give your Aunt Kris a hug?" Kristina said from the front door.

"Auntie!" they shouted as they ran and gave her a hug.

"hey Kris," I said.

"Girl you smell like turkey," kristina said.

"thats because I'm preping the turkey. What are you making?" I asked.

"Mashed Potatoes!" kristina said, with jazz hands.

"wait. Nat, did you tell everyone they could stay here?" I said. "um," Nat said from downstairs.

"Nathaniel Marvin Wolff! Do not tell me that you told every person you invited that they could stay in my house!" I yelled.

"I won't," Nat said, coming down the stairs. Kristina grabbed I. "Run," she said to Nat. Nat ran for the backdrop and sprinted into the backyard.

I chased him down three streets, around three corners, and finally cautht him i front of their middle school.

"Next time, you better talk to me before you go and invite people to stay," I said in his ear.

"Okay," he said, a little frightened.

"Now, you will clean whatever mess is left after they leave, and you are not allowed back in the bedroom for the rest of November. Understood?" I said to him. He nodded. We walked back to the house.

"Kris, I have to take care of four kids around her, five including Alex." I said to kristina when we got back.

"Aren't there only only three?" Kristina asked. I pointed to the window where Nat, alex, and the triplets were playing hide and seek.

kristina started laughing.

~NBB~

Date: Wednesday, November 27,

"Nat, get off the fucking couch. The tv crew will be here in five minutes," I said in his ear.

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"8:25 am." I said.

he got off the couch and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

I went up stairs to and woke up the three.

"Rosalina, can I talk to you about something that you keep on ignoring?" Nat asked from the doorway. I walked over to him. He lead me down stairs.

"I think it's time we start getting them into school and out of the cribs." he said.

"but they're my little babies," I whinned.

"Come on. I talked to Principal Schmoke and he said he'll let them start late." Nat said.

"But," I said.

"Rosie, they need an education, and big kid beds." Nat said, taking my hands.

"fine." I caved in.

"I'll ask Alex to bring the form when he goes to school on Monday. Me, Kris and the three will help pick out beds." Nat said.

~NBB~

Date: Thursday, November 28.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Nat shouted as he came downstairs from the bathroom.

"David and Thomas went to the old studio to get the big table and some decorations." I said. "And Kris, Alex, and Qaasim are playing in fuzzy room 2.0 with the three."

~NBB~

Nobody's POV

They had a grand feast and stuffed their faces.

* * *

**a/n: Happy Thanksgiving. I know I'm a day late but you know how you have to spend thanksgiving with your family. Hope you stuffed your faces.**

**thank you to all my readers. The only time I'd stop writing nbb fanfic is if I forget my login.**


	2. Black Friday

Chapter 2

Black Friday

"Nat, do we have to change their beds?" Rosalina asked in the Morning.

"Yes. David is waiting outside the furniture store for it to open." Nat said, grabbing his wallet.

"Fine, Nessa, Aron, Jacs," Rosalina called. The three ran down stairs.

"We're gonna get you guys big kid beds." Nat said.

~NBB~

"You should probably put your children on a leash so you don't loose them," David said when they got their.

"Here," kristina said, giving them three leashes for kids.

"the doors open in twenty seconds," David said. Nat and Rosalina put the leashes on the three.

"Nat, you and David take Aron and Jacob. Me and Kris will take Vanessa. We find the beds, order, and then head home." Rosalina said.

"Ten seconds," David said. Rosalina grabbed Vanessa's leash.

"Brace yourself," Kristina said. A nervous sales man opened the door and the line surged forward.

Rosalina's POV

Me, Kristina, and Vanessa ran through the store (Rooms To Go) till we were in the kids section. There was a clerk at every room set. We looked for about an hour until Vanessa found the one she liked.

product/Disney-Princess/Disney-Princess-6-Pc-Twin-Carriage-Bedroom/3690992P/

The retail price was $975.99 but it was 50% off. So we got it for $487.99.

Nat's POV

"David, look for bunk beds," I told david.

after about half an hour, they finally found the perfect one.

product/Bedroom-Sets/Mission-Black-7-Pc-Full-Full-Bunk-Bedroom/3460689P/

Nat: Rosie we're finished how bout you

Rosie: no. Go home. Save yourselves

we rushed home where Alex was watching a movie.

"Where's Rosalina, Kristina, and Vanessa?" he asked.

"in the girls section of the store." I said.

"Nat, you just left 2/5 of your family in the store on Black Friday?" Alex asked, standing up.

"Yes," I said, taking Jacob and Aron off of the leash.

~NBB~

Nobody'so POV

"I'm never doing that again. Next time we decide to by something on Thanksgiving, let's do it on Saturday," rosalina said.

"Why did you guys by Jacob and Aron a bed?" Alex asked.

"why not?" Nat asked.

"Because we have the studio room set," Alex said.

"Damn it alex. Why did you tell us this before we went out?" Nat said.

"I didn't feel like it," Alex said. Nat threw a pillow at Alex.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoy this, the bedrooms are really nice.**


	3. Starting School and Weddings Plans

Rosalina's POV

Monday, Alex came home and tossed me forms.

"What's that mommy?" Vanessa asked, peering over the table.

"You guys are going to start school after Christmas." I said.

"Why?" Aron asked.

"Why don't you ask daddy?" I said.

~NBB~

So we had to prepare them for first grade. We had to teach them the alphabet, numbers, and how to read basic words. On Tuesday the bedrooms came.

we continued teaching them all the way to Christmas.

~NBB~

"Rosie, do you even want to send them to school?" Nat asked me, late one January night. It was the night before they went to school.

"Not really, but they have to go to school," I said.

"At least we'll have some alone time," Nat said.

"What have I told you?" I asked him.

"Not that kind of alone time," Nat said. I started laughing and climbing into bed.

~NBB~

"Be good, love you, listen to the teacher, don't get in trouble, and always have eachothers backs." Nat said as we stood outside of our old elementary school.

Nobody's POV

the triplets walked into the first grade classroom, and walked up to the teacher.

"you must be the wolff triplets," the teacher said.

"I'm Vanessa. Those are my brothers Aron and Jacob." Vanessa said.

"Well I'm Ms. Sunny." The teacher said. The three each pulled out a different note.

Vanessa's read:

Please do not mind the TV crew that will be there sometimes. It is part of our family's payment method. _Nat Wolff_

Jacob's read:

Please do not pay any mind to the Television Crew. _John Williams_

Aron's read:

Please do not re teach for the triplets. We have already taught them the basics. _Rosalina Dimecco-Wolff_

the three went to the empty seats. The bell rang, and everyone took out workbooks.

"good morning class. If you've noticed, we have some new students joining us today. Could they please come up to the front of the room?" Ms. Sunny asked. The triplets walked up to the front.

"introduce yourself." Ms. Sunny said.

"I'm Aron."

"I'm Vanessa."

"I'm Jacob."

"tell the class a little about your family." Ms. Sunny said.

"well our daddy and mommy are actors. And our daddy and uncle started a band when they were little." Vanessa said.

"our aunt and uncles were in a TV show and movie call the Naked Brothers Band." Aron said.

"I thought you had one uncle and no aunt?" Someone asked.

"We have one real uncle. The others are the people from the Naked Brothers Band." Jacob said.

"And since my daddy is bad, he almost always has to sleep on the couch." Aron said.

"What does he do?" Ms. Sunny asked.

"Well on thanksgiving he invited a bunch of people to our thanksgiving, and then when my mommy found out he told them they could stay she chase him all over town." Vanessa said, giggling.

"He's so bad." Aron said. They began laughing with the class as theymtold stories of ant and rosalina.

~NBB~

Rosalina's POV

"Whatche you doin'?" Nat asked.

"something." I said, typing on my laptop. He sat next to me on the couch.

"are you seriously **JUST** getting started planning our wedding?" Nat asked, reading what was on the laptop.

"Hey, your the one who didn't even buy a ring," I said.

"Actually I have one on special order," Nat said, pressing on powerpoint.

"Dont touch," I said, going back to the Internet.

"What are you hiding?" Nat said.

"The picture of the dress I chose," I said. "I could show the other pages." I covered his eyes and went to the powerpoint and went to the presentation I made for other people. I took my hand off.

"The date I chose was August 22 cause that was the premiere night, the night I kissed, and the night we became natalina on the show." I said. "I was thinking we should get married in a beautiful church, but then I thought about how I always wanted to go on a cruise. So, I did some research, and I found a cruise line that has beautiful show rooms that can be little church.

"So, we will set sail on August 22, and come back on August 29. eight days, seven nights. We will sailing form Port Miami, flying there on American airlines. We will be stopping at Half Moon Cay, Bahamas; St. Thomas, U. S. Virgin Islands; San Juan, Puerto Rico; and Grand Turk.

"We will have three balcony rooms, four in two, three in one, on floor six. Our total is $8,017.40. This is the itinerary.

Day/Port/Arrival/Deportation

**Day 1**Miami, FL 4:00 PM

**Day 2**Half Moon Cay, the Bahamas 9:00 AM 5:00 PM

**Day 3**... Fun Day At Sea-

**Day 4**St. Thomas, USVI 10:00 AM6:00 PM

**Day 5**San Juan, Puerto Rico 7:00 AM 3:30 PM

**Day 6**Grand Turk 11:00 AM 5:30 PM

**Day 7**... Fun Day At Sea-

**Day 8**Miami, FL 8:00 AM

The wedding will be on the first day we will send out invitations but they have to book for themselves it is an open invite." I read to him.

"How did you do that?" Nat asked.

"Well, Kristina's sister, Becky, recommend the line, Carnival. Then I went to their website. Also your gonna need to start getting some more cash you bank account is empty." I said.

~NBB~

"Nat, I'm so tried," I said, leaning on his shoulder.

"We probably haven't had a full 8hour rest since the day they were born." Nat said.

"Maybe since we have about six hours we can start catchkng up," I said.

"I'll leave Alex a text to take them home," Nat said as we walked up the stairs. We reached our room and I climbed into the bed.

Nat climbed on the other side and snuggled up next to me. He wrapped his arms around my torso and buried his head in my hair. We slept for hours on end.


	4. Onto the Boat

**IMPORTANT! **

**MUST READ!**

**So, as you know, they will be going on a cruise. Now, you may think that I will be making it up. But, I go on cruises every year. And it so happens, this year, I went on the exact crusie they're going on. So, I also want to recommend that if you want to go on cruise, choose carnival.**

**also, the ring that nat got her will be posted in my bio because it won't go on here. Check it out I really love it.**

**On with the story:**

* * *

Rosalina POV

blahblah blah. A bunch of boring stuff happened that I don't think you'd be interested on. Except for the fact that Vanessa had made a friend, named Bailee. **(A/n: just think of bailee Madison)** So we'll get right to the point.

The night before the cruise, that is.

Nat, he's nosy. He keeps trying to see my dress. Therefore, I had kristina pack it in one of her bags so he wouldn't find it.

I was helping Vanessa pack, Nat was helping Jacob, and Alex was helping Aron pack.

"Aron, what I'm about to give you is something that is very close to me. When I was your age, my hair was exactly like yours. Nat hated watching it bounce so my dad gave me these to stop the bounce. They are called doe-rags." Alex said, tying a green one around Aron's head. "Do not let Nat take them."

"You count on me, Uncle Al," Aron said, saluting Alex.

"What's wrong with Alex?" Vanessa asked.

"We don't know. We just go with it," I said. "So which stuffed animals do you want to bring. You can only bring two."

"Minie Mouse and Olaf," Vanessa said.

I put them in a suitcase and zipped it up. "Go to bed," I said, carrying her to her bed.

"Good night mommy," vanessa said as I left.

"Good night," I said, turning off the light.

"What do I need to pack?" Nat asked.

"You need your license, passport or birth certificate, proof of citizenship, and I.d." I said, send the same list to Kristina, David, thomas, and qaasim.

"Rosalina, you know what Alex did?" Nat asked.

"No," I said, looking at my phone.

"He gave Aron all of his old doerags," Nat said.

"Oh yeah. Cool huh?" I said, looking at Nat. "I was there so I know what he said."

~NBB~

The next morning, we got up at 7 am. We'd be flying there and it'd take about three hours, not including bag check and lines.

First, Nat refused to get up. Then, the triplets refused to get up. Eventually, I got them to get up with the promise of cookies.

We got to the port and were waiting for qaasim, kris, and david to come(Thomas was already there).

"It's hot," Vanessa complained.

"Welcome to Miami," I said.

"At least it gets cold in December," Jacob said.

"Not really," Nat said.

Qaasim, Krisitna, and David were walking towards the group.

"Way!" the triplets said in excitement.

We got in the super long line. We finally got inside to more lines. Then, we had to do the security checkpoint, then we went up stairs, to an even longer line. When we got to the front of that line and were called, we went to the desk. We had to give all the papers they'd given us at the previous lines. They gave us our keycards and we had to go on escalators. We had to take a picture, then walk from the port office to the boat. Then we got in another line, and we were finally check in. (A/n: that process takes about an hour.)

So, we were in the lobby, (3, mid). Our rooms were (6, fwd). That meant we'd go in the elevator (cause we were tired of walking.) we took a glass elevator to the 6 floor. Then we had to walk forward.

6-123 (Nat, Me, Vanessa, and Jacob), 6-127 (Alex, Aron, Juanita, and Qaasim), 6-131 (Kristina, David, and Thomas) were our room numbers. Of course, we were going to take the bed out of Alex's room and put it in ours so jacob could be with us.

Even rooms are on one side of the hall, odds on the other. Some rooms had windows, some didn't.

"Vanessa, Aron, Jacob, give me you cards." I said.

"Why?" Nat asked.

"They're six, they can't go home without these," I said. They handed me their cards.

"Nat keep them safe. Remeber Jacob's opens Alex's room." I said opened my room. We piled in and I flopped on the king bed.

"Someone was tired," Nat said, looking around the room.

"That's a top bunk. Jacob should sleep on it since he gets the top bunk at home." Nat said.

"Did you forget we're finally getting married tonight?" I asked, getting up. "I'm going to get my hair done by my trusty bestie," I said, taking vanessa with me.

* * *

**A/n: for the next few chapters are gonna be by the days! **


	5. Day 1: MIAMI, de: 4pm

**DAY ONE: MIAMI**

Rosalina's POV

Two hours later, we (me, kris, Juanita, and Vanessa) were getting ready.

"You look so pretty mommy." Vanessa said.

"You too." I said. We did our makeup, our jewelry, and our shoes and we're ready to go.

Nat's POV

Nat, horrible news." Alex said, walking up to me.

"Somehow Michel found out about your wedding and he's going to try to stop it." Alex said.

"Stop him. Find a way. Just do something." I said, to frustrated to think. Alex stood there, then lit up and ran away.

Alex's POV

I went by his room. Then, since he left the door unlocked, I snuck in. He was in the shower. I piled a bunch of stuff in front of the bathroom door. Then I took his keycard and left it in the room door. I made my way back to Nat.

Nobody's POV

They all stood outside the Amber Palace, except Nat and Alex who was inside. First, it'd be Thomas and Charolette(Rosalina's high school friend). Then it'd be David and Juanita. And of course, the maid of honor walks alone, Which is Kristina.

After us is Vanessa(flower girl), and Aron and Jacob, the ring bearers. Everyone stood as the bride and her father began walking. Rosalina's dress was beautiful.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God. It is therefore, not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined.

"Our Father, love has been Your richest and greatest gift to the world. Love between a man and woman which matures into marriage is one of Your most beautiful types of loves. Today we celebrate that love. May your blessing be on this wedding service. Protect, guide, and bless Nathaniel Wolff and Alexandra Dimeco in their marriage. Surround them and us with Your love now and always. Amen.

"Who presents this woman and this man to be married together?"

"I do." Rosalina's and Nat's dad said.

"Let me charge you both to remember, that your future happiness is to be found in mutual consideration, patience, kindness, confidence, and affection. Nathaniel, it is your duty to love Alexandra as yourself, provide tender leadership, and protect her from danger. Alexandra, it is your duty to treat Nathaniel with respect, support him, and create a healthy, happy home. It is the duty of each of you to find the greatest joy in the company of the other; to remember that in both interest and affection, you are to be one and undivided.

"Nathaniel and Alexandra, you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. You are entering into a sacred covenant as life partners in God. The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. We bless you this day. It is up to you to keep the blessings flowing each and every day of your lives together. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and constancy to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love.

"Nathaniel, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?"

"Yes, I do." Nat said.

"Alexandra, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?"

"Yes, I do." Rosalina said.

"In the name of Jesus, I Nathaniel, take you, Alexandra, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live. My only love, my only never ending love. With your beautiful eyes, and your never ending smile. The girl of my dreams. This is my solemn vow." Nat said.

"I, Alexandra, take you Nathaniel, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge you my love and faithfulness." Rosalina said.

"May I have the rings. Let us pray. Bless, O Lord, the giving and receiving of these rings. May Nathaniel and Alexandra abide in Thy peace and grow in their knowledge of Your presence through their loving union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today to be faithful, loving, and kind to each other. Dear God, may they live in Your grace and be forever true to this union. Amen."

"Alexandra, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." Nat said.

"Nathaniel, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." Rosalina said.

"Because Nathaniel and Alexandra have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever.

"Nathaniel, you may now kiss your Bride" Nat turned to Rosalina.

"Hi," he whispered. Rosalina started giggling.

"Hi," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Wolff."

The wedding party exits the palace in this order: Bride and Groom; Maid of Honor and Best Man; Bridesmaids and Groomsmen;Flower Girl and Ring Bearer.

"Are you trying to make me laugh?" Rosalina asked.

"What, just because I have a good memory." Nat asked.

~NBB~

They walked into their assigned dinning room (Platinum) which was located at the back of the ship.

"Nat, you are too funny." David said to him.

"Okay okay, I know." Nat said. "Now give me some goddamn space so I can eat."

"Alex, what'd you do with Michel?" Nat whispered.

"I locked him in his bathroom." Alex said. "And then I put his key right out side his door."

"Good kid." Nat said.

~NBB~

After they ate, they explored floors 3 mid and 5 mid, taking pictures. Vanessa, Aron, and Jacob wandered into the candy shop on 5mid. Kristina gave each of them a quarter to get a color changing jawbreaker. By the time they made it back to their rooms, it was 11 pm.

"Okay, tomorrow we will be docked in half moon cay. They have a beautiful beach. Adults can do what you want. You three stay with me, Nat, or Kristina." Rosalina said, pointing at the triplets.

"Remember we dock at 9am and deport at 5pm. When you leave or get back on the boat, leave a note for someone." Nat said.

"And remeber, you sail and sign card is the only way your getting home, don't loose it." Rosalina said as they began going into their rooms.


	6. Day 2: HALF MOON CAY, ar: 9am de: 5pm

**For anyone who is wondering, in 'trust,' they aborted the baby.**

* * *

**DAY TWO: HALF MOON CAY; AR: 9am, DE, 5pm**

Rosalina's POV

I turned over in the bed and read my cell phone.

7:08am

I got out, went to the bathroom, brushed, showered, and changed. I woke up Nat.

"Good morning," I said. He squinted, then I think he realized that last night wasn't a dream.

"Time?" He asked. I showed him my phone.

7:46am

"What's the plan?" Nat asked.

"After ready, it'll be around eight. Wake up one of them, then go wake up Alex's room and Thomas'. Then we eat around 8:30am, come back and grab our swim stuff and it'll be around nine." I said. Nat got out of bed to get ready. My stomach churned. I held back my barf,

When he finished changing, it was 8:06am. First he woke up Jacob and helped him done from the top bunk. I went to Alex's room and knock, and did the same for Thomas'. Kristina opened the door.

"Wake up sleep kris." I said. I had to barf again. Alex opened the door.

"Wakey wakes shaky bacon." I said to him. Then I pushed my way in and barfed in the toilet.

By the time that my room finished, it was 8:54am. We went to Lido (9) and went to the lido restaurant. After we ate, we went back to our room.

"Boys can change out in the room." Nat called.

"Not fair." I said.

"Very fair." Nat said. "I said it first."

"I'm older." I said.

"But-" Nat said.

"Nope. Nothing beats older." I said. I stuck my toungue out.

"Your such babies." Alex said, walking past.

"Yep. And your the one who thought that it was actually Barney writing you back." Nat said. Alex narrowed his eyes.

"Your lucky you've got a family brah." Alex said, walking into his room.

"That kid is something else." I said.

"Tell me about it." Nat said.

"Just like you." I said.

"What?" Nat asked.

"Mommy, can we go in the room now?" Jacob said.

"Forgot about them." Nat whispered as I unlocked the door.

"I know right." I said, walking in. Nat pinned me against the wall.

"Nat." I said.

"Just one kiss?" He asked.

"No. Your gonna turn it into a make out session." I said.

"When have I ever done that?" Nat asked.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" I asked. He made a pouty face. "Later. I promise."

"Okay." He said. He walked past. Jacob and Aron were already in their swim trunks. Vanessa walked out of the bathroom in her bathing suit.

"Me first." I said, grabbing my stuff and running into the bathroom. My stomach churned again and I threw up again. I walked out of the bathroom.**(a/n: check out the pic in my bio)**. On top I put on my yellow coverup and Nat went into the bathroom.

~NBB~

So, in MY beach bag was my towel, Vanessa's towel, my wallet, my sail n' sign card, and sun block.

In Nat's (forced) beach bag was Jacob, Aron, and his towels, his wallet, his sail n' sign card, and the triplets' sail n' sign card.

"I don't want to carry this," Nat said.

"I don't care. Now it says we have to go to deck 0 fwd." I said.

"What the hell? There's a deck 0?" Nat asked.

"Yes, but since our rooms are fwd all we have to do is go straight down." I said.

"What are you guys planning on doing?" Nat asked the guys.

"Me and Juanita are going water skiing," Alex said.

"Me and little grace are going scuba diving," qaasim said.

"And we are going on a nature tour." Thomas said. We reached the bottom and it was so different.

Everything was white. We joined the line. It was like getting on the boat. They used our cards, checked our bags, and even had a security check. When we finally got off, I made sure we were all there.

"Okay, everybody be back by four thirty. Put an alarm on your phones." I said. We all did.

We walked for about five minutes until we were on land. We all went our separate ways. Nat found us a chair and we put our stuff on it.

Nat's POV

"Nat, are we going to tell Rosalina about Michel?" Alex asked me as he walked.

"No. If she doesn't find out, it'd be better for her." I said. Me, aron, jacob, and vanessa went to the water while Rosalina got ready.

Rosalina came into the water shortly after.

"Can I get my treat now?" I asked her.

"No." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we have to make sure three six year olds don't float away to their doom." Rosalina said.

"They went to the sand to build sand castles. Perfectly safe." I said. She turned around.

"Fine, but only if you dry your face. I hate saltwater." Rosalina said. We got out of the water and went to our stuff. As I was drying my face I notcied Michel in the distance walking towards us.

I can't text someone to help, and I can't just shout, 'Alex Michel is here!' What can I do?

LIGHT BULB!

I grabbed Rosalina's shoulders and brought her in for the kiss of the life time. She had her eyes closed but I kept an eye on Michel, making sure Rosalina didn't see him. He was getting closer. I pulled back.

"Oh shit. I left the water bottles on the boat." I said, pretending like I did.

"I'll go buy some new ones." She said, sighing. She walked to the stand that was far from the beach. When I was sure she couldn't here, I looked back to where Michel was.

I marched up to him. "You, stay away from my kids." I said.

"Daddy who is he?" Vanessa asked, hiding behind me. Michel had Aron and jacob in his grasp.

"Vanessa, Alex is coming up the shore. Tell him that Michel has his nephews." I whispered to her. She ran towards Alex.

"Put Aron and Jacob down." I said.

"Who is going to stop me?" Michel asked. Aron and Jacob were shaking. If I hurt him he has an advantage on hurting them.

"I have six bodyguards waiting for my signal." I lied. I wish Alex would get here sooner. Qaasim and Litle Grace were walking a few feet away. They saw me and gave me a thumbs up. Vanessa ran back.

"Hey mister, leave my brothers alone." Vanessa said.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Cause when you mess with one of us, let alone two, you mess with all of us." Vanessa said.

"Hey Michel, ever heard the sound of your own jaw cracking?" Qaasim asked from behind, cracking his knuckles. He jumped surprised. Alex ran up and grabbed Aron and Jacob.

"You have five second to run before we contact the ship and have them send you back to America. And they can do that." Little Grace said.

"Five." Vanessa shouted. "Four. Three. Two. One." Alex tied him up with his brand towel and him, Qaasim, Little Grace, and Juanita walked back to the ship.

"Okay, that is a very mean guy from our past. He really makes mommy mad and we don't want to ruin her vacation. Don't tell her about this, okay?" I said as Rosalina was heading back. They nodded and built their sand castle.

"No more water." Rosalina said.

"Boo," I said, making a pouty face.

"Aww. They look so cute playing in the sand. Camera moment." Rosalina said. She took out the waterproof camera she brought and took a picture. Kristina came up sweat and upset.

"Never do a nature tour." She said.

"Worst thing ever. We had to walk in the heat." David said.

"Water!" Thomas shouted, running into the water.

"Mommy, I'm hot. And Jacb and Aron keep stepping in my castle. Can we go back now?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure." She collected our stuff. Aron, Jacob and vanessa followed us. I made Rosalina take pictures of us by the sign before we went in.

After we were on, I stopped by Alex's room.

"Hey." Juanita said to me, walking into the bathroom.

"Don't worry. I made all of them swear not to tell Rosalina." Alex said, sitting on the bed.

"Thanks." I went back to my room.

"Alex, Juanita, Qaasim, and Little Grace are here." I told Rosalina.

"Nat, I think I'm I little sleep deprived." Rosalina said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I thought I saw Michel earlier." Rosalina said. Shit.

"Who Michel?" I asked.

"The creepy French dude who is a total stocker and you didn't wat me to know was on board." Rosalina yelled at me. My eyes went wide.

"How'd you know?" I asked, standing up.

"You learn to figure things out after raising three kids. Nat I can't believe you didn't tell me. He practically assaulted my kids." Rosalina yelled.

"I didn't wat to worry you!" I yelled back.

"You didn't do a good job!" Rosalina fired.

"Are you kidding me! I did it for you!" I shouted.

"How? You lied, then you taught our children to lie." Rosalina asked.

"Alex told me he was trying to ruin our wedding! I told Alex to do sod thing! I was trying to make you not have to worry for one week." I shouted.

"I do have to worry!" Rosalina yelled.

"About what! I'm trying to make this worry free but you just keep giving yourself worries!" I shouted.

"Okay Nat! I have to make sure that three 6year olds don't murder each other. I have to make sure that you guys come back alive, and safely. And-" she paused, then ran into the bathroom. She didn't come back. I went in after her. She was leaning over the toilet.

"Not again." I mumbled. I held her hair back. When she lifted her head, I gave her a towel.

"This again, huh?" I asked.

"I don't know Nat." She said. I sat next to her against the wall.

"When did you start noticing?" I asked.

"This morning." She said. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Im sorry, about the whole Michel thing." I said.

"At least they were protecting each other." Rosalina said.

"They've been raised by a beautifully awesome woman you know." I said.

"I can't take all the credit. They have a very handsome and charming dad." She said. The triplets peered their heads in.

"You done?" Vanessa asked. They walked in.

"Someday, hopefully, you guys will have a new brother or sister." Rosalina said to therm as they sat down with us.

"I already have both." Jacob said. I chuckled at that.

"Rosie, one day we'll understand these rules." I said a few moments later.

"One day." She repeated. She barfed in the toilet again.

~NBB~

After we had showered and changed into regular clothes, we were going up to lunch. It was already three so the buffet was closed but Guys' Burgers wasn't. **(A/n: true story. The buffet closes at two and opens for dinner sometime later. Everyday for lunch I either get 24hour pizza or a burger. The burger is amazing.)**

So, after we ate we were looking at that thingy they left in our room last night. It gives a list of the activity schedule, and the rest is hours. Rosalina started laughing.

"What so funny?" I asked.

"Look, there's A Newly Wed Not-So-Newly Wed Game. Wanna go?" She said, pointing to it on the paper.

"Sure, why not?" We went to the Amber palace and had our seat on the ground floor. When it started, the host was asked for the most recently wed.

I didn't want to go up, but Alex had a different idea. "Hey!" he shouted. "Them,might there, were married yesterday!" Alex shouted.

"Anyone can beat that time?" All the other people sat down. That meant me and Rosalina had to go up.

"I swear Alex I will get my revenge." I said to him as we walked out of the row and onto the stage.

"And wants your names?" The host, Eric, asked.

"Nat," I said into the microphone.

"Rosalina," Rosalina said.

"You two must be our celebrity guest on board. Give it up for Nat and Rosalina from the hit tv show, the Naked Brothers Band." Eric said. The people started clapping. A few other people came(one couple married for 5-17 years and another that was very old.)

"Here's how the game works. I will ask a question either in general or to a specific person, you will write you answer on your note pad and at the end of 11 questions, we will compare. The closer you are to your spouses answer the more points you get." Eric said.

1) Who initiated the first kiss?

2)With regards to your children, would you say you had:

A) TOO MANY B) NOT ENOUGH C) JUST THE RIGHT AMOUNT

3) Which of your children would your spouse say was the hardest to raise?

4) How will you complete this sentence: "My spouse has more _ than anyone else.

5) Where did you and your spouse share your first kiss?

6) What is the name your spouses ex before you?

7) What would your spouse say is the best thing about being married to you?

8) What would your spouse say is the hardest thing about being married to you?

9) If you and your spouse were to start a new buisness together, what would it be?

10) What type of student was your spouse in high school?  
A) HONOR ROLL ALL THE WAY  
B) MOSTLY B'S AND C'S  
C) PASSED BY THE SKIN OF THEIR TEETH

11) Who has more authority?

"Okay, we're going to start scoring with our newly weds." Eric said. He walked over to us.

"As always, ladies first. 1) Who initiated the first kiss?" Eric asked.

"I put me. Because that is true." Rosalina said.

"She's right." I said, showing my card.

"2) With regards to your children, would you say you had:

A) TOO MANY B) NOT ENOUGH C) JUST THE RIGHT AMOUNT?" Eric asked.

"Just the right amount." Rosalina said.

"Too many." I said.

"What? There are only three of them." Rosalina argued.

"Yeah, I know. But they're so much work." I whinned.

"Baby." She teased. I stuck my toungue out at her and she did it back.

"Okay, 3) Which of your children would your spouse say was the hardest to raise?" Eric said.

"I put, the boys." Rosalina said, holding up her card.

"All of them." I said.

"Why so?" Eric asked.

"Well they're triplets. I mean three babies in the same house is total chaos." I said.

"Wow. Okay. 4) How will you complete this sentence: "My spouse has more _ than anyone else." Eric said.

"My spouse has more problems than anyone else." Rosalina said.

"My spouse has more punishmens than anyone else." I said.

"5) Where did you and your spouse share your first kiss?" Eric asked.

"I really want to say a dressing room, but it was on a street in New York." Rosalina said.

"She wanted my to shut up." I said, looking back on that night.

"6) What is the name your spouses ex before you?" Eric asked.

"Uh. He doesn't have one." Rosalina said.

"Same." I said.

"7) What would your spouse say is the best thing about being married to you?"

"I tolerate him." Rosalina said.

"Im funny," I said.

"8) What would your spouse say is the hardest thing about being married to you?"

"Nothing. He's absolutely in love with me." Rosalina said. I just chuckled.

"Um, I never tell her when I do something important." I said.

"9) If you and your spouse were to start a new buisness together, what would it be?"

"music." We said in unison.

"10) What type of student was your spouse in high school?  
A) HONOR ROLL ALL THE WAY  
B) MOSTLY B'S AND C'S  
C) PASSED BY THE SKIN OF THEIR TEETH"

"B." Rosalina said.

"Ouch. If have to say A." I said.

"11) Who has more authority?"

"Me." Rosalina said.

"Rosalina." I said.

~NBB~

at 10:30 was the welcome aboard show that we missed yesterday. Then, we just hung around lido until 11. At 11, we went to bed.

* * *

**a/n: these chapters are a lot of work, but you guys are worth it! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. DAY 3: FUN DAY AT SEA

**DAY 3: FUN DAY AT SEA**

Nat's POV

The next day, we slept until noon since we didn't have to go anywhere. Rosalina woke me up, again.

This time, however, I sat up and made her sit next to me. "How you feeling?" I asked her.

"Good," she said, moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I mean on the morning sickness." I said a little more concerned.

"Only a little bit unlike yesterday." She said.

"Good, cause last time I was stuck in school. But this time I will be there." I said.

"I love you." She said.

"You too." I kissed her cheek and got out of bed to get ready.

~NBB~

Today was the day we handed the triplets over to Kristina, David, and Thomas.

Today was our day, and nothing, not even Michel, would stop us. We went to 4mid to look at the pictures we took on the first day. We bought all of them. We also brought a photo album. Rosalina got mad about something, don't know what. She seemed pretty mad the whole day. During lunch, while we explored, even at the dinner buffet.

"Why so steamy?" I asked her, a little (only a little) on the drunk side. (I only had two drinks.)

"Because, all day, girls have been winking and flirt-smiling with you and you just smiled back. You accepted it." Rosalina argued.

"Rosalina, are you seriously mad because of that?" I said, turning to her and holding her face in my hands. She nodded.

"Get this through your head. I didn't even notice them. All I noticed was you getting upset. The only other girl I could ever notice are Vanessa because you and her look exactly the same." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"Now, where's that beautiful smile I fall in love with ever time I see it?" I asked. She smiled. I gave her a quick kiss.


	8. DAY 4: ST THOMAS, ar: 10am de: 6pm

**Day 4: St. Thomas, USVI; AR: 10AM DE: 6:00 PM**

Nat's POV

I. Hate. Being. Drunk. The mornings, the nights. Rosalina woke me up, and I was just a mess. Me head hurt, and so did my stomach.

"Told you not to drink." Rosalina said.

"Oh my god. Rosalina, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"We all are going zip lining." Rosalina said, kneeling next to me.

"I love you." I said.

"Your so random, but I love you too." She said. She kissed me. We ended up making out, lost in a kiss.

~NBB~

First, we had to put on very uncomfortable harnesses. Then, as Rosalina requested, we each got helmet cameras. We climbed in the back of a truck that took us up the mountain. But then we had to climb the rest of the way.

"Rosie, you okay?" I whispered to her. As of right now, only me, her, and the kids knew that she was pregnant.

"Yeah Nat. Climbing is no big deal. And I think I've got this barf thing down." She said. She kissed me. "Thanks for caring." We finally reached the first post out of eighteen.

"Very simple. You just jump off. It's like sitting in an imaginary chair." One of the guys, Ragi, said. His partner, Lucafist, jumped off and went to the second post. It took us over an hour to finally finished.

Alex and Juanita went upside down a few times. Kristina kept hanging around David, and they kind of isolated Thomas out.

But that was basically our day. Nothing special.

* * *

**so, these are gonna get shorter and shorter. I might even just go past the cruise. Visit my bio to vote on whether or not to skip the rest of the cruise. Voting ends on New Years' Eve.**


	9. Troublemakers

Rosalina's POV

Two days after we got back, was the first day of school. Just reminding you that this year is Alex's senior year.

Nat did not want to leave me at home alone, but I told him that Kristina would be coming soon. Why was I forcing him to leave? Because I did not want him to have to wait on me, so I'm making him get a job.

When Kristina came, she seemed a little troubled.

"Why so down?" I asked her.

"It's just, now that I spend more and more time with the boys, the more I don't like one of them. But I can't tell him that or else he'd be so upset." Kristina said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Thomas. It's like he's drifting away, like he's hiding something." Kristina said.

"What if is bisexuality was just a phase?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" Kristina asked.

"Cause he told me." I said, not meeting her eyes.

"In that case, he should have told us because- where's Nat?" She said.

"On a job search." I simply said.

"Oh. Why aren't you getting a job?" She asked, suspicious.

"No reason." I said, looking back at the tv.

"Your hiding something, aren't you?"

"No." I said.

"Tell me." Kris said.

"Only if you tell me the real truth." I said.

"Okay, on three, we both say it." Kris said.

"one. Two." I said.

"Three." Kris said.

"I'm pregnant." We said unison.

"Your what?" We said again.

"Im so happy for you." I said.

"Me too, but who else knows?" Kris asked.

"Me, Nat, and the triplets." I said.

"Just me and-" Kris said.

"David." I finished. Nat walked in and ,throwing his keys on the coffee table, sat down next to me.

"Hi Kris." He said.

"Kristina is pregnant." I said.

"Oh yeah. With whom?" Nat asked, taking the remote from me.

"David and she didn't even tell Thomas." I said again. Nat put his feet on the coffee table.

"Funny." I said. I kicked his feet off.

"But I'm tired." He said, putting his feet up again.

"There's a bed for a reason." I said, kicking his feet off again.

"But it's all the way up the stairs." He said, putting his feet up.

"Nat I am so serious if you put your feet back up you will not havr feet to put up" I said, kicking his feet off.

*RING RING*

"Your lucky the phone is ringing." He said. He got up and put it on speaker.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello, Mr. Wolff, I'm calling on behalf of Amigos' Elementary School. It seems that your children have been causing some trouble and the principal would like for you to come and pick them up." The lady said. "Thank you and good bye."

Me and Nat exchanged a look. "I'm going. You stay." Nat said.

"You must be joking cause last time I checked, these are my triplets too." I said.

~NBB~

It was crazy. The school I grew up in, felt so small now. The triplets were sitting in shame in the principal's office when we walked in.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Jacob said.

"Save it. I've been playing the 'I love you card' since before you were born," I said, folding my arms.

"Please, sit." The principal, Mr. Gahand, said. We sat in the empty chairs.

"I have never, in all my years, been so embarrassed. Especially by the Wolff family." He said.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask them?" Mr. Gahand said.

"Well, I was hanging out with Harper." Vanessa said.

"And we were talking to some of the boys in our class." Aron said.

"And this kid was making fun of Vanessa." Jacob said.

"And it's like you and Alex always say. Family protects each other." Aron said.

"So I said, 'don't talk about my sister like that." Jacob said.

"And then he said, 'what are you gonna do? Cry to your rich daddy and mommy?" Aron said.

"And then Harper over heard and we walked over just as the kid hit Jacob in the face." Vanessa said.

"So then, Aron shoved him for punching me." Jacob said.

"And then he kicked aron in the shins. And then jacob punched his goodies." Vanessa said. "And then one of his goons started shoving me and ganging up on me."

"And then Vanessa fell backwards and set off the fire alarm." Aron said.

"And the water things turned on and now we're here." Jacob said.

"Hundreds of electronic devices have been ruined, not to mention the new chaos that has erupted. All of the high schools have disbanded. They have been suspended for three days."

"Come on." I said to them.

"Do not say a word." Nat said as we got in the car. We drove home in silence.

"Maybe one, you three will understand how embarrassing it is to get a call from the school you grew up in, and they are saying that you kids got in a fight and pulled the fire alarm." I said, unlocking the door.

"Mommy, hear me out. We barely did anything. I was pushed. That kid should be suspended, not us." Vanessa said.

"Hundreds of electronic devices." Nat said.

"What'd I miss?" Kristina asked.

"They got in a fight and set off the fire alarm." I said.

"Wheel, of, PUNISHMENTS!" Kristina said.

"We have the never ending chores. No tv for a month. No video games for a month. No friends over for a month. Or, all of the above." Kristina continued.

"I like the last one." I said.

"Yeah. The pool is getting a little grimy." Nat said. They trudged up the stairs.

~NBB~

Alex and Juanita came in laughing up a storm. "Nat today was awesome. Some second graders started a fight-" Alex said.

"I know. Those second graders were your niece and nephews." Nat said.

"Where are they?" Juanita asked.

"Vanessa and Jacob are cleaning the pool and Aron is cleaning the fridge." I said.

"Those little trouble makers made my day. Everyone went to the mall during the fire alarm." Alex said.

"Those little trouble makers ruined our good name." Nat said.

"Get your fucking feet off the coffee table." I said, grabbing Nat's feet and putting them on the floor. "I am already in a bad mood."

"Hormonal." Nat whispered.

"Do you wanna try me?" I asked. He nodded. I cracked my knuckles. I grabbed his collar and lifted him off the couch.

Things got ugly pretty fast.

~NBB~

Sorry." I said to Nat for the third time. He had a black eye, a sprained ankle, and a strained wrist.

"Rosie, it's okay. I don't blame you." Nat said.

"I know but, it's just, I'm just not feeling the same these days." I said, and started tearing up.

"Rosie, it's okay. You know why your not feeling the same." He said.

**Nat's POV **

She buried her head in my chest. She just wept. I brushed her hair with my hand. Alex was standing in the door way. He came over.

"What's happening?" He whispered.

"Tell you later." I whispered.

"What are you whispering about?" Rosalina asked, her head popping up so fast and her expression angered.

"Nothing." I said quickly. I have already seen her dark side, and it is not a beautiful as her regular side.

"Why do you keep lying to me?" She said, starting to cry again.

"Dear god." I said when she pressed down on my wrist.

"Oh barf." She said and ran to the bathroom.

"She's pregnant again, huh?" Alex asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Nat, you need to learn to keep to yourself." Alex said.

"Alex! I have only slept with her once and that was years ago." I said as she came back in the room, drying her mouth.

"Ima go." Alex said.

"Rosalina, can I lay down on the couch?" I asked her. She gave me a look and helped me down the stairs.

"Daddy, can we please stop?" Vanessa asked.

"No." I said.

* * *

**A/n: so, I decided that I'd rather not give you a choice. Sorry, but, my story.**

**:P**


	10. Living Hell

Nat's POV

They days went on, passing, each one shorter then the last. The first time she was pregnant wasn't as much hell as this time. It wasn't even hell, it's like I was living in hell. No, I was living in hell where each corner just made things even more hellish.

But Christmas came too soon. I was stuck decorating by myself.

"Not there." Or "A little more to the left." Rosalina would say. When every last decoration was up, I finally sat back on the couch next to her.

She was sitting, slouched, eating a bowl of Oreos, chips(lays, sour cream and oions, Cheetos, Pringles, hot fries, hot Cheetos, cheese puffs, cheesy lays, etc), popcorn, French fries, candy, marshmallows, mini doughnuts and probably even more junk food.

"This food is not good for you." I said, taking the bowl away.

"If you wanted some, just ask." She said, taking it back.

"You are you? I August, you were telling me to get my feet off the coffee table, and now you have your feet propped up, and your eating all this junk." I said, getting a little upset.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Rosalina, the last time you were pregnant, you cleaned out my house. I'm worried and I don't want you doing it again. All this junk isn't good for you." I said, standing up. "Rosalina im really really worried about you." I said.

She stood up and turned me around. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Nat I am so sorry. Look, look at me. I promise you I'll take better care of myself if you promise me that you make sure that you never do that again. Only I'm allowed to be hormonal." She said.

"Love you." She kissed me as the phone started ringing.

"Hello?...This is he...Really?...That's awesome!...This is amazing...Thank you so much..." I hung up.

"What happened?" Rosalina asked.

"You remember back in August when you forced me to go on a job hunt?" She nodded. "Well, I got a call from some people and they said that everything went perfectly."

"Meaning?" Rosalina asked.

"You are looking at the owner of Wolff Bros. Records." I said.

"That's amazing!" she said. I spun her around in the air and gave her a long kiss. She pulled back.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No, not at all. Give me your hand." She placed my hand on her stomach and I could feel tiny flutters.

"Happy kicks." Rosalina said, smiling. We started kissing. I pulled back.

"You knew what we're going to do, right now?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"We're going to get E. T. and Lucky from my dad." I grabbed my keys.

"Your insane. You think your dad would even open the door for you?" She said.

"Double surprise for when they get home. And my dad is awesome, he could never stay mad at me forever." I said.

"Truly insane," Rosalina said.

~NBB~

"Dad!" I said, unlocking the door. He jumped, then realized it was me.

"I haven't seen you in a while." He said. He hugged me and Rosalina.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to get E. T. and Lucky and give them to the triplets along either some other big news." I said.

"And what's the other big news?" Dad asked.

"Well, standing before you is the new owner of the new Wolff Bros. Records." I said.

"Son, that's amazing. The dogs have been sleeping in your room for a while and I think they really miss you and Alex." Dad said. The dogs coming running out and started attacking our legs.

"I missed you." I said, kneeling next to them.

~NBB~

**Alex's POV**

"Hey Juanita," I called as the last bell rang out. She turned around.

"What's up?" She asked.

"The sky. Now stop asking stupid questions." I said. I pushed her up against one of the walls and we had a very heated make out session until we were interrupted.

"Alex!" Aron yelled.

"Your our ride home." Jacob said.

"Ugh, fine." I said. I took Juanita's hand and led her out of the school.

~NBB~

**Nat's POV**

"They should've been home by now." Rosalina said. She was pacing the floor.

"Maybe they're just running late. Alex could be in detention." I said.

"He would've called. What if something happened?" Rosalina asked. They were already an hour late.

"Maybe-" Alex walked in followed by the triplets and Juanita.

"Mommy, Alex nearly left us there while he made out with Juanita." Aron complained.

"Oh my god. I thought something bad happened." Rosalina said.

"Everyone sit. We have some important announcements." I said, getting off the couch. The triplets sat on the couch, and Alex sat on the recliner with Juanita in his lap.

"One, if anyone was wondering what happened to all of our junk food, ask your mother." I said. "She stole all of it. But I have rescued them."

"Two, your dad finally got a job." Rosalina said.

"Really, what's he doing?" Alex asked.

"He owns a recording company." Rosalina said.

"And I want my brother to work with me once he graduates." I said.

"Sweet." Alex said.

"And finally, we went to grandpa's today and look wat we brought back." Rosalina ad. I whistled and the dogs came running down the stairs.

"Meet E.T and Lucky, me and Alex's dogs." I said. The triplets and Alex gushed over the dogs.

~NBB~

We were watching reruns of the Naked Brothers Band. Me and Rosalina were snuggling on the pull out couch bed with the triplets at the foot. Alex and Juanita were on the recliner again.

Underneath our blanket, me and Rosalina snuck out big bowl of junk. It was so wrong but tasted so right.

We had only made it to season two when we realized we were the only ones still awake.

I carried the triplets up the stairs and put Juanita on the couch bed. Then I helped Rosalina to our room.

"Tomorrow, Kristina is coming over for some good pregnancy exercises." Rosalina said as she changed.

"Why are you telling me?" I asked, taking off my shirt and pants.

"Cause they're partner exercises. That means you have to do them." She said, climbing into the bed.

"Boo." I said, climbing in after her.

~NBB~

So the next day, Kristina and David came over.

"Nat," david said.

"David, my man. Haven't seen you in a while. Fill me in." I said.

"Don't know where thomas is. He just ran off." David said.

"Wow. How you handling Kris?" I asked.

"Honestly, it's like a living hell. But can't let her know that." David whispered.

"Okay, let's get started." Kristina said.

"Do I have to do this?" I asked Rosalina for the fourth time.

"Yes." She said.

I don't even know what we were doing, I just know it was weird. It lasted abo an hour until Kristina and David left.

"Why?" I asked.

"Go pick up the kids. Alex and Juanita got detention." She said.

**Rosalina's POV **

After Nat left, I retrieved my bowl of junk food. I turned on the tv and got comfortable on the couch. My me time lasted about six minutes when Nat walked in with the triplets.

"Boo." I said as he took away my junk and put it on the high shelf.

"Where you'll never get it." He said. He sat next to me.

"Why can't I just enjoy my junk and some cartoons?" I asked. He knelt next to me.

"I love you." He said, kissing me.

"Happy kicks." I said, smiling. I put his hand on the spot. He motioned for the triplets to come and feel.

"What's that?" Aron asked.

"Thats you brother or sister, and they're kicking." I explained.

"Did we do that?" Jacob asked.

"Oh my god. You guys wouldn't stop. I have a feeling one of you is gonna be a soccer player." I said.

"I hope it's a girl, because then I can play dress up with someone." Vanessa said.

"Dont we find out later today?" Nat asked. I nodded.

"I love you guys." Aron said.

~NBB~

So, we had to bring the triplets with us. We went in and they kept on asking questions. The doctor left to analyze the results.

"Mommy, why do you and daddy kiss so much?" Aron asked.

"Because when I kiss him it reminds me that I'll always love him. That's why I kiss you guys good night." I said.

"Mrs. Wolff, your results. You guys are having a ..." The doctor said.


	11. I care

Nat's POV

"Your having a girl," the doctor said.

"Yay!" Vanessa said, doing a celebratory dance.

"But, what's that?" Jacob asked, looking at the ultrasound. The doctor looked at it.

"Oh my," the doctor said. He turned back to the computer.

"It appears that one of the blood vessels separated themselves from the baby (a/n: lol. Don't know if that's real). The baby has been feeding off of Mrs. Wolff's blood." The doctor said.

"Is that really bad?" Rosalina asked.

"For now, no. But I do want to see you once a month, and I recommend you rest a lot. And eat lots of healthy foods. Other than that, just keep doing what your doing." The doctor said.

~NBB~

I woke up late, and when I went down the stairs, I went straight to Rosalina.

"Good morning beautiful," I said, taking the bowl of junk away from her. "How'd you get this?" I asked, putting it higher.

"Alex got it down for me," Rosalina said standing up.

"I'm really hungry." She said, giving me a hug.

"Me too." I said, hugging her back.

"How about this, next summer, we take a little family road trip with the guys to Florida." I said.

"That sounds awesome." Rosalina said. She lifted her head to look at me.

"Go lay on the couch and I will make you the best breakfast ever." I said.

"Okay." She said, laying down on the couch. I came back from the kitchen with two omelets.

"Yummy." Rosalina said.

"Kiss the cook." I said. She say up and kissed me.

"You know what I love?" She asked a few minutes later.

"When everyone is asleep and it's just you and me?" I asked her.

"That, and the sound of Mrs. Wolff." she said.

"I love the sound of that too. It reminds me that I have the world's greatest wife." I said.

"Thanks Nat." She said.

~NBB~

A few days later was: CHRISTMAS!

Like every year, the guys had come over to spend Christmas with us. The only person missing was Thomas.

By Christmas Juanita and Alex were legally adults and that meant that Juanita had to leave her foster home. Of course, we said she could stay with us since she was already like family.

Christmas this year was great because of all the presents and the amaze food that Rosalina, Kristina, and Juanita made.

So, after New Years, they were back in school. I was sitting on the couch and Rosalina was in the kitchen.

"I hope your not eating that bowl of junk!" I called.

"Sorry to disappoint? She called back. I got up and walked towards her.

"Stop eating this! it's not good for you? I said, snatching the bowl from her.

"Nat, I'm trying." She said, gettin up. I held it above my head.

"Nat, giving me." She said, reaching up for it. "Nat ju-just gi-give it to-" she started getting dizzy.

"Rosalina?" I asked. She fainted.

"Oh my god." I dropped the bowl and knelt next to her. I took out my phone.

"911 what's your emergency?" The lady asked.

"Hi. I need an ambulance." I rushed out.

"Tell what happened." She asked.

"M-my wife, she just collapsed. It might have to do with what her doctor told me." I said. "One minute she was arguing with me and the next she just passed out."

"What happened with her doctor?" She asked.

"Well, she's pregnant and one of the blood vessels somehow separated from the baby. The doctor said for her to eat healthier and rest more, but he pulled me aside and told me that it was very dangerous and to make sure she eats healthy and rest a lot." I said as I heard the sirens wailing.

"The ambulance is on its way." She said, then hanged up.

"Its okay Rosie, everything will be okay." I said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

~NBB~

I pulled the kids out of school, including Alex and Juanita.

"Nat, calm down." Alex said to me. I was pacing the floor.

"Alex, I can't calm down. She just fell. And worst of all, we were fighting." I yelled at him.

"Daddy, your crying." Aron said.

"Aron, I'm just scared." I said, walking over to the triplets.

"Why?" Jacob said.

"Because I love your mommy. I really love her. And I hate it when she's hurt." I said to them.

"Is anyone here for Rosalina Wolff?" A nurse asked.

"Alex, Juanita, stay here with them." I said, standing up. I walked into her room.

"Rosalina," I said, rushing towards her.

"Hi." She whispered.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I should've listened to you."

"It's okay, but I hope you know why I pester you so much. I care about you Rosalina." I said.

"I know you do. That's why you took them out of school." She said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Mom senses. I want to see my little angels." Rosalina said.

After a few days, they let her go home. She had to remain off her feet until her due date.

"Nat, are you seriously gonna make me stay in this chair?" Rosalina asked as I shelled her into the house.

"Yes. I also threw out that bowl of junk." I said as I helped her lay on the couch.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's gonna kill you!" I yelled.

"Nat, calm down? She said.

"Rosalina, I don't want to loose you. Please, promise me you will stay on this couch and let me serve you." I said.

"Fine." She said. I leaned down and kissed her. She took my hands and placed them on her belly, deep in the kiss.

I could feel tiny flutters where my hand was. I smiled into the kiss. I pulled back.

"I love you." I said. "And you." I bent down and kissed her belly. She giggled.

* * *

**a/n: so much happened. Check out my other stories! **


	12. 3 months too Early

Rosalina's POV

"You like that, don't you?" Nat asked.

"Yes," I giggled. He kissed my belly some more, sending me into a fit of giggles. "But I like the kisses better on my lips."

"Oh really?" He said, sitting back down on the floor. We kissed some more. It felt so nice. I pulled away.

"If it isn't to much trouble, I'm a little hungry." I said.

"It's a fruit salad." Nat said, reaching for the bowl that had my junk food.

"Yummy." I said, after a few bites.

"I know." He said. He sat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What should we name her?" I asked, rubbing my belly.

"How about Alyssa?" He asked.

"Nah. Aniya?" I said.

"Nope. How about Alia?" Nat said.

"I love it." I said, looking at him. "And she does too." I put his hand onto my belly.

"Wow, she really does kick a lot." Nat said. He leaned down and kissed me again.

His hand rubbed my belly. I could feel the kicks and didn't even mind. By now I had gotten so used to it. "Do you feel it?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He said. He opened the recliner and layer me down on that as he pulled out the couch bed. He they lay me on it and then himself.

"I love you so much Rosalina." He said. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too goofball." I said. We lay, watching the tv. His arms were wrapped around me and his hands rested on my belly.

~NBB~

A few weeks later, I was woken up by horrible pain.

"Nat, what month is it?" I asked him.

February." He said from the kitchen. I saw that the couch was wet.

"Nat!" I yelled as I felt another pain. He ran into them room.

"What happened?" He asked so panicked.

"I think my water just broke." I said, feeling another pain.

"But your not due till April." He said.

"I know that Nat." I said, feeling another pain.

"goddamn it I hate contractions. Nat, if this baby has any chance of living you better get me to that hospital one." I said, sitting up. He helped me to the car.

"Rosalina be careful." He said as he helped me sit. The contractions were coming faster.

"Nat," I whined.

"Rosalina, I can't break the traffic laws." He said as we neared the hospital.

"Nat it is right there. You can not feel the pain I am going through." I said through gritted teeth.

He walked me inside.

"Sorry, no walking." The lady said.

"Lady I am in labor." I said.

"Three months too early." Nat added.

"oh my." She said. Soon enough the doctor was shouting orders.

"This isn't going to be easy. After the baby comes out that's when it gets difficult. Get the blood ready." He'd shout.

"It's okay Rosalina. You've done this before. You've got this." he said to me.

"Nat I'm fine. I think your the one that needs the support." I said. "Never mind." I gripped his hand tight.

Soon enough we were in the hospital room. This was nothing like I'd even seen.

"Nat," I said, flooded with pain. "Nat!" I practically shouted. I squeezed his hand tight.

"I don't want you, I need you." He sang. "I don't care for you, I love you. I'll be there for you because of you. I'll do anything for you, you, you."

"it's time." The doctor said.

"I'll do anything for you. I'll do anything for you, you, you. I'll do anything for you."

"push." He said.

"I won't sing for you, I'll belt for you. I won't cry for you, I'll bawl for you. I won't die for you, I'll live for you. I'll do anything for you, you, you. I'll do anything for you."

"push!"

"I'll do anything for you, you, you. I'll do anything for you. If you want me to stay, then I'll stay. Oh, oh, oh.

"push."

"If you want me to go, I'll go. Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh. I don't care for you, I love you. I don't want you, I need you. I won't kill for you, I'll live for you. I'll do anything for you, you, you. I'll do anything for you. I'll do anything for you, you, you. I'll do anything for you."

"It is done." The doctor said. There was a small needle in her foot supplying her with blood. I'm sure that soon she'd go to the intensive care unit. He handed her to me.

"We're not sure what, or how, but she'll live." I held her in my arms. Nat took a few pictures. After they had taken her to the IU, I lay down to sleep.

"Rosalina," Nat said, walking over to me.

"Yes?" I said, propping up on my elbow.

"First, you really did great. Second, the doctor said for you to get a little rest." Nat said.

"What day is it?" I asked in panic.

"Friday." He said.

"Numbers Nat." I said.

"Seventeen." He answered. "Oh shit."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, the eighteenth." I said. "The triplets birthday."

"Eighth birthday. What are we going to do?" Nat asked, sitting down.

"Listen to me. There is a binder by the couch. The party is all planned I just need you to double check everything. All the numbers are in there." I said.

"Okay. But I'm not leaving this room. I'll ask David to bring it." He said. "Good to sleep." He kissed my forehead as I drifted off.


	13. Happy Birthday

Rosalina's POV

When I woke up, Nat was sitting next to me. I looked over at him and he was holding out not yet named baby.

"Look who woke up." He said, smiling at me.

"Good morning precious." I said.

"Actually it's the afternoon. Alex should be here any minute." Nat said.

"I want to be holding her when they come." I said.

"Okay. The doctor said to make sure the need stays in cause that's her only shot at living." Nat said, carefully handing her to me.

She was small and wrinkled, but was so cute. The needle was about three inches long and was feeding a stream of blood into one of her veins.

"What's her name going to be?" Nat asked.

"Alia. No middle name this time." I said, looking at her. Nat walked over to the door. I could still hear him.

"Hi daddy. Why's mommy in the hospital?" Aron asked.

"Something happened this morning." He said. He opened the door and let them in. "Someone decided to pay us an early visit."

"But isn't she too early? And doesn't she have a blood problem?" Juanita asked.

"The doctor said she'll live." Nat said.

"But for right now only me and Nat can hold her. And we can NOT take out that needle, or she'll die." I said, handing her to Nat.

"What's her name?" Jacob asked.

"Alia." Nat said.

~NBB~

The next day, I stayed at the hospital while Nat went to their birthday sent me videos and pictures (fyi they went go cart racing) and when they finished racing I even got to talk to them.

I really wanted to be with them, but this was as close as I could get.

They wouldn't let me leave until my due date (April 13.). When that day came, they took her off all the machines while she was asleep.

Nat came by with Vanessa's old stroller and some of her baby clothes.

When I got home, it was about time for them to come home for the weekend.


	14. New Bus

**So, the next chapter will beat my chapter max record, which is 14. I hope you enjoy my stories!**

**Also, I realized that this whole story I've been calling Teala Juanita. I'm going to fix that. So there's no confusion, they are the same person. I'm just so used to Juanita and not Teala. Don't worry, though.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

Date: June 10

So, we will be driving to Orlando. It's going to take 18 hours. Each group had to get something to bring for the trip.

This is my list:

Juices

Milk

cereal

eggs

Bread

Waffles

Pancakes

Toaster stroodles

I sent my troops in to get it, cutting my shopping time in half. When I got back, I had to explain to them why we got so many different juices.

"Vanessa can't drink orange juice so she gets apple juice. Aron can't drink apple juice so he gets orange juice. Jacob can't drink orange juice or apple juice so he get grape juice." I simply said.

"Allergies?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." I said as Cooper came in.

"Cooper." Nat said, giving him a hug. "Haven't seen you since high school. How's it been?"

"Great, actually. But I'm not here for socializing. Alex called and said he need an RV. I told him why not use the new tour bus that was going to be used for season four. Only me and your mom know how to get it though. I did get it, and I came to explain its interior design." Cooper said.

"So many words." Vanessa said as she walked away.

"This is for the adults to here V." Aron said.

"That's why we're leaving." Jacob said.

"I know that." Vanessa said.

"Okay, for season four, you guys were going to go on another tour. In season four, Nat and Rosalina would get back together and Alex and Juanita would admit their feelings for each other." Cooper said. "The character Juanita was going to join you guys on tour, and your mom designed a whole new bus.

"So this bus is a lot wider, with a larger kitchen island. The couch can become a couch bed. The bed area changed and they put your names over the bed you'd get. Unfortunatly it's your characters name, even though that only affects Teala. This is how it's is: Nat, Alex, David on one side going straight down. Exactly opposite is: Rosalina, Kristina, Qaasim. The, next to the first side is: Thomas, Cooper (which is me), Jesse. And then across from that is: Juanita, and then two extra beds.

"Then, behind the beds is a new feature. Your mom added a little sitting room. Inside there is where you guys are going to have the cribs and changing station. And of course the bathroom next to that. Tuffy is still driving it. Aron can get Thomas' bed and then Jacob and Vanessa get the two extra beds. Got that?"

"Yes sir." Alex said.

"Okay. Have fun guys." Cooper said, leaving. That was the last time we saw him. The minute he closed the door, Alia started crying.

"I wish someone would go take care of her." I said, looking at Nat.

"You do now?" He asked. He smirked at me.

"Hope your comfortable on that couch, cause that's your bed tonight." I said as I walked up the stairs. David and Qaasim started laughing.

I brought Alia down the stairs.

"She looks like you, ya know." Nat whispered to me.

"Flattery isn't gonna cut it." I said back.

~NBB~

The next day we were loading up the bus. The beds had been made wider, and everything was silver or black. Cooper was right about the name plates.

"This thing is huge." Alex said.

"It really is," I said. Nat was putting the groceries into the fridge, David was putting the snacks into the cabinet, and Qaasim was putting the sheets and pillows on the beds.

When we went back inside, I was preparing lunch when a set of arms wrapped around me. "How was the couch?" I asked Nat.

"Horrible," he said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because you weren't there." He said, putting his head on my shoulder. "Tonight is out last night here for the summer. Can I please sleep in the room?"

"Fine. But only because your begging." I said.

"Yay," he kissed my neck.

"Nat," I said. I turned around. "Later," I said. He tilted his head.

"Can I get a kiss?" He asked. I stepped forward, and gave him a kiss. "I love you." He said.

"Nat, what's going on?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just feel like I don't say I love you enough." Nat said.

"Okay." I said, turning back around.

"Can I hang around you?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess. Do you know something I don't?" I asked.

"No. I just don't hang around you much any more." He said, grabbing a chair.

"Okay." I said.

"Do you want a sandwich?" I asked him.

"No. I'm not hungry." He said.

"Lunch!" I yelled. The triplets ran down the stairs. I grabbed Nat and pulled him out of the way. "When it comes to lunch, they are animals."

"I could really learn something from you." Nat said.

"You can. Now, I'm going to get started on dinner when they leave." I said.

"What are you going to do in the mean time?" Nat asked.

"Decide what I'm going to make." I said.

~NBB~

"Why are you being so weird?" I asked him as we prepared for bed.

"I'm not." He said.

"Yes you are. What are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, throwing his hands up in defense.

"You better tell me by tomorrow." I said.

"I never got my kisses." He whined.

"Okay. I'll keep my promise." I walked across the room.

"Hello beautiful." He said when I reached.

"Hi." I leaned up and gave him a kiss.


	15. Beautiful Eyes

So, I got the ages a little wrong. These are the correct the ones.

Rosalina: 26

Kristina: 25

Nat, David, Qaasim: 23 (currently)

Alex and Teala: 19 (currently)

* * *

Rosalina's POV

In the morning, Nat was already awake and making breakfast.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said again. "Sit down, I've got breakfast." I sat down at the table.

"And what do I owe this great pleasure?" I asked.

"We're leaving at four." Nat said as the triplets came down the stairs.

"Okay." I said. Nat gave the triplets breakfast.

"What about me?" I asked him. He opened the oven. Then he took out a huge cake.

"Happy Birthday!" he said, placing it on the table.

"Oh my god. I forgot it was my birthday." I said. I gave him a huge hug. "How?"

"Kristina and Alex helped me make it." He said, kissing my check.

"We were told to keep you busy. That's why we ate lunch for so long and made you have to order take out." Aron said.

"Thank you." I said, giving them a hug.

I blew out the birthday candles.

"Can we eat cake?" jacob asked. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Why not?" I said. Nat started cheering. I cute everyone a piece.

"This cake is heaven on a plate," I said.

"That's what I was hoping for." Nat said, sitting next to me.

~NBB~

Alex an Teala were playing GTA around 7pm. The triplets were sleeping along with the babies. I was listening to music with my earphones in.

Nat sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and put his head on my shoulder.

"Don't stop my music. As long as my music continues, do what you feel." I said to him.

He buried his head in my neck. He lay a whole bunch of kisses on my neck. I paused my music without him knowing.

And then it happened: Alia started crying. I stood up but he pushed me down. "I got this." He said, walking into the back room. After two minutes, I went back there to find Nat was just singing songs to get her to keep quite.

"...I'd be happy to sit with you; Tell you that life's all new; So please take my hand; Beautiful eyes in disguise." He sang.

"Beautiful Eyes in disguise; They will arise I despise; Any man who would take them away; Beautiful eyes in disguise; Beautiful Eyes in disguise; They're really nice I despise; Any man who would take you away; Beautiful eyes; Beautiful eyes in disguise; Beautiful Eyes in disguise; They will arise I despise; Any man who would take them away; Beautiful eyes; Beautiful eyes..." I joined in, walking over. He looked at me and smiled.

He then lay her back in the crib.

"She's so beautiful," he said. "Truly beautiful eyes."

* * *

A/n: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! Love all of you guys. Thanks for being great readers.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	16. Sneaky Man

**So, I have been to Orlando a couple of times. The place I know that best is West Gate Resort. It's really beautiful, I love it. If you plan on going, I recommend going there. That is like a hotel. They have really great features, but unfortunately when I went I only stayed a few days. These guys, however, will be staying all summer.**

**Also, please remember that I haven't really gone since 2011, when Fantasy Alex and was in construction. But I will not disappoint you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

We arrived at around 8am. I climbed down from my bed and sat on the couch. I was waiting for twenty minutes before everyone else started waking up. When we were all up, the boys started unloaded our bags while me and kris dressed the kids.

"Mommy, how long are we staying?" Aron asked.

"I think Nat said all summer," I said, helping him tie his doe-rag. I put Vanessa's hair in a high ponytail and then I put Jacob's hair like Nat's.

"Rosalina, they look like you guys did in the movie. You, Nat, and Alex." Kristina said.

"Oh." I said, just realizing it.

"Rosalina, Krisitna, you guys ready?" Teala called.

"Yeah." I picked up the diaper bag and Alia and we all walked out.

"Very convenient strollers." Nat said. I out Alia in hers and Kristina put Johanna (her child) into hers. Nat got us out room keys and we had to drive again to our building (4).

Me, Nat, Vanessa, Aron, Jacob, and Alia had a room. Alex, Teala, and Qaasim had a room. And Kristina, David, and Johanna had a room.

A room was a understatement. It was like a classy apartment. In the front were the two rooms for the triplets. Vanessa had her own and Jacob and Aron were sharing.

Their rooms had a tv and kitchen. Then there was the actual living room and kitchen with a balcony that gave us a view of the lake.

Then there was me and Nat's room. It was huge. We had. Huge window, then, the bathroom was amazing. There was a hot tub, and a shower, and sink, and a toilet.

"Okay, you three. It's time for me to teach you the proper way to hold a baby." I said to the triplets who were lounging around on the couch.

"Boo!" Aron said.

"Later." Vanessa said.

"Your blocking the tv." Jacob said. I turned around and turned it off.

"Your gonna learn now." I said.

"Come on," they chanted.

So it took three wagers to finally get them to do it. I taught them the ways you are supposed to a baby. When I went back into the room, Nat was on the phone.

Now, I know that a normal person would leave the room quietly. But I walked in quietly, without him knowing.

To bad I'm not good at sneaking. He ended the call.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked him, folding his arms.

"Don't worry about it." He said, tossing his phone onto the bed. "It was just business."

"Okay." Did not believe him.

"What were you doing?" He asked, flopping onto the bed.

"Just bugging our children." I said, laying down next to him.

"What'd you do?" He asked.

"I made them hold Alia. Now they're watching her." I said.

"So, we're alone?" Nat asked. His phone started ringing. He lifted it, looked st it, then put it down.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"No one." He said. I sighed, got up, and left the room. Then, I went over to Kristina's and knocked on the door. David opened it and I went in.

"Well come in." He said, closing the door.

"Where's kristina?" I asked.

"She's in the bedroom." David said. I went in to the room.

"Kris, I have a problem." I said.

"Talk to me." She said, sitting up.

"I think Nat's cheating on me." I blurted.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's been talking on the phone with some one, and I don't know who it is. He keeps saying no one, but I know it's some one." I said.

"Well, find details. Check his phone or something." Kristina said.

"Okay, but if I get caught, everything is going to go down hill." I said, leaving. I just noticed what they were wearing. "Um, go back to your, things." I quickly left.

I went back over. When I went in, Nat came out and wrapped his arms around me.

"Where'd you go?" He asked in my ear.

"I just went to Kristina's." I said.

"Okay. You wanna go out side?" He asked. I nodded.

"But I have to go change." I said, walking to the room. "Do not follow me." I added as I closed the door. I changed into some yoga clothes and went back out.

"Guys, go put on your sneakers." I said to them. They ran into their rooms and came back wearing their sneakers. We were leaving, and we dropped Alia off with Alex.

We went out by the lake. Vanessa was showing me her cartwheel.

"That's good." I said. "But you wanna see mine?" They all nodded.

"Don't hurt yourself." Nat said. I did two cartwheels, three ones with out hands, a back flips, a front flip, and an air flip. Then, I landed in a split.

"How?" Vanessa asked.

"When I was your age I took gymnastics, and I was a cheerleader." I said, getting up painlessly.

"Can you teach us?" Aron said.

"No. It takes years of stretching and practice." I said. I taught them some of the stretches before we went back in. Nat took a shower first and I took the opportunity to check his phone.

No call history.

Just what I needed. I tossed it back on the bed and lay down in a huff. He is one sneaky man.


	17. I'm Not Confident

Rosalina's POV

The summer came to a close and I still wasn't anywhere near finding out if Nat was cheating on me. I got more and more annoyed every time he said it was no body, and tried not to let it show.

It wasn't working.

Nat just got more concerned and worried about me. So on the last day, everyone was packing up. Nat had closed the blinds for me and locked the door while I was in the shower. He went to the shower door and knocked on it. I turned off my water.

"Yes?" I said.

"Rosalina, are you mad at me?" He asked, this time serious.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. Wait, seriously Rosalina." He said.

"Yes, I'm mad at you." I said.

"Why? What'd I do?" He asked.

"Gee, let me think. You've been secretly on the phone with someone, not telling me who it is. You've been acting all weird since before my birthday. And you've been sneaking around all the time. I wonder what a sane person would think you've been doing? Maybe cheating on your wife?" I said, peering my head out. He started chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"One, your not sane because your married to me. And two, why would I cheat on you?" He said.

"Then who have you been talking to?" I asked.

"Listen to me." He said, squeezing my face in his hands. "It is no one important. And I've been acting weird and sneaking around because I've been doing a lot of work to get my business going."

"Your still not telling me who your talking to." I said.

"I've been talking to a guy named Sean." He said, letting go of my face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you remember in January when you forced me onto a job hunt?" I nodded. "Well, I lost a lot of confidence that day. I was turned down by nearly fourteen different jobs. Sean is helping me build up my confidence."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I need confidence if I'm going to be a business owner. And that's his job. He's a Psychiatrist." Nat said.

"Well, why didn't you just tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to worry." Nat said.

"Well, do you have your confidence back?" I asked. He was just staring at me.

"Lemme check." He said. He leaned in and kissed me. We started making out when I pulled back.

"Hey, I'm naked here. After I get dressed, okay." He smirked at me.

"After you get dressed, we're are going to a very nice restaurant." First I was confused, then I remembered.

"Really? What about, them?" I asked.

"We're going to give them a go at taking care of themselves. Alex will pop in every onve in a while, though." Nat said.

"Okay, now let me wash." I gave him a light shove and closed the door.

~NBB~

"Okay, listen this time." I said to the triplets, turning off the tv.

"Ugh." They said.

"Okay, me and Nat are going out tonight, without you." I said. "You guys are going to stay here, alone. Alex will come sometimes but other than that, you guys are in charge. Not one person, all of you. But, you all have to do different things with Alia. Vanessa feeds, Aron burps, and Jacob will rock her to sleep. When Alex comes he'll see if she needs a change. Don't fight, or else you'll be left alone when you go to college. Got it?"

"What happens if we fight? How would you know?" Aron asked.

"I have instincts. Behave." Me and Nat left.


	18. Uh oh

Disclaimer: I don't own The Naked Brothers Band, or any titles used in this story.

* * *

The triplets sat on the couch, waiting to make sure their parents were gone.

"Okay, now that they're gone, we have exactly thirty minutes before Alex comes." Aron said.

"How do you know?" Vanessa asked.

"I heard daddy talking to alex on the phone earlier." Aron said. "Alex is coming every thirty minutes."

"Let's hook up the Wii U in our room to tv out here and play a bunch of video games." Jacob said.

"As long as I get to play, I don't care." Vanessa said.

"Sweet." Aron and Jacob said, high fiving.

10 minutes later...

"Vanessa, what do you want to play?" Aron asked as Jacob lay the games out in front of her.

"Just Dance 2015!" Vanessa said. Aron put it in and started it up.

15 minutes later...

"Quick, clean this place. Alex is coming in five minutes." Aron said, pausing the game. They ran around cleaning up chips, sodas, and half eaten room service. Then, they all grabbed their remotes and up paused it just as Alex came in. They repauded it.

"You guys are playing Just Dance?" Alex asked, closing the door.

"Yeah. Vanessa choose the song." Jacob said.

"Really, you guys are getting along?" They nodded. "When I was little, I never got along with Nat."

"Well, we aren't you guys. We're the next generation." Vanessa said.

"Damn, okay, wow." Alex said.

"I'm telling Daddy." Jacob said. He wrote it on a paper so he wouldn't forget.

"Unpause!" Aron said.

"Did you eat?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Aron said.

"No." Vanessa said.

"False!" jacob said.

"Uh, okay. Eat, I guess. I'll be back soon." Alex said, leaving.

"We didn't eat." Vanessa said.

"We are junk. Junk is food so it counts." Aron said.

"No we didn't. Junk is not food. It's bad for you." Vanessa said.

"It's food. We ate!" aron said.

"No we didn't!" Vanessa said.

"Yes we did!" aron said.

"No we didn't!" Vanessa shoved Aron.

"Yes we didn't!" aron said, tackling Vanessa.

"AAWW!" Vanessa yelled as she landed on the ground. Her and ARon broke out into a wrestling match.

Jacob ran out of his room and started blasting them with nerfs. They pulled apart protecting themselves.

"Stop it. We have a problem." He said, stopping firing.

"What? What's so important?" Vanessa asked, annoyed.

"Alia is missing. The stroller is gone." Jacob said.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Aron said.

"We lost a baby." Vanessa said.

"WE LOST A BABY!" the triplets screamed in unison.

"Okay, calm down. If mommy and daddy find out what really happened then we'd be trapped in that house with a babysitter for the rest of our lives. We need a plan." Aron said.

"Jacob, your the oldest. What's the plan?" Vanessa said.

"Okay, first, Alex needs to think we went to bed. Next time he comes, he needs to knee we're going to bed." Jacob said.

"And what about Alia? She sleeps in my room." Vanessa said.

"In David's room are the dogs. We can dress one up, make it fall asleep, and put it in the crib." Aron said.

"What if we don't find her by the time mommy and daddy get back?" Jacob said.

"Then, I'll be seeing you in my future." Aron said, patting Jacob on the back.

"Vanessa should go because of her chick-stincts." Jacob said. "I'll stay here and make sure Alex doesn't find out about this."

"Okay. Go put on your pajamas. Aron, go get the dog." Vanessa said. When aron left, Vaessa went into her parents room to get something. Then she went in her room and changed.

Aron came back with the dog. "He said to bring it back by midnight." Aron said, giving the dog to Vanessa. "I told him that we're going to use it for a talent show."

"Okay, good." Vanessa said. She stuck a needle into the dog's leg. "Daddy said that this is how we can get the dogs to fall asleep, and not to use it without permission. Oh well."

The dog lay down in her lap. "It is done." She wrapped it up in a blanket and, hiding it's face, lay it down in the crib.

"Alex is coming!" jacob said, running in.

"Get out so I can change." Vanessa said. They all ran out and sat on the couch as Alex came in.

"Why are you guys in your pajamas?" Alex asked.

"We're going to bed." Aron said.

"Where's your sister?" Alex asked.

"Right there." Jacob said, pointing at Vanessa.

"I mean Alia." Alex said.

"She's sleeping." Aron said.

"We changed her already." Jacob said.

"Oh, okay. Then I guess we're done here. Sleep tight." Alex said, leaving.

"Okay. Me and aron will go. Jacob, make it look like we're sleeping." Vanessa said.

"He'll come back once, but I don't think he'll come again until Mommy and Daddy come back." Aron said.

"We'll need these." Vanessa said, handing them wakie-takies.

"We need to avoid the restaurants." Aron said.

"And they have our keys so Jacob, keep looking out the window for us." Vanessa said.

"Got it. Try not to get caught." Jacob said. "Good luck." He added as they headed out.

~NBB~

When they stepped out, they first made sure the hall was clear before they continued. Then, they scanned the stairs.

"She might be trapped in the elevator." Aron said when they saw that the stairs were empty.

"Good idea." They pressed the elevator button. When it came, it was empty except for the stroller.

"My life just got 100% easier." Vanessa exclaimed.

"V, hate to burst your bubble, but it's empty." Aron said, peering into it.

"Ugh! My life just got 100% harder!" vanessa said, pushing the stroller into their room.

"Empty stroller Jacob." Aron informed him.

"Oh great! now you guys have to hunt her down." Jacob said.

"But wait, she was strapped in." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, so?" Aron asked.

"That means only someone older than her would be able to get her out." Vanessa finished.

"What if it was?" Jacob asked.

"Oh no, look." Aron said from the back of the room. He was on the balcony, looking down. Jacob an Vanessa ran towards him and saw the worst thing in all their 8 years: Michel putting their youngest sister into his car.


	19. Throwing Rocks

"Oh no oh no oh no." Vanessa chanted.

"Look, across the place." Jacob said, pointing to their parents leaving a restaurant.

"Come on. Jacob, you knew the drill." Vanessa said, running out the door.

"Wait!" aron called after her as they raced down the stairs.

"Hopefully we can make it before he gets away." Vanessa said, skipping the last two steps and jumping down.

"Come on! he's on the other side of the building." Aron said, leading the way. The raced all the way around. When they got there, they hid behind a bush. Then, they began throwing rocks at him.

He began looking around.

"Keep throwing the rocks." Vanessa said. She snuck away and made her way to the car. Just as she was going to open the door and get her sister, she was snatched back by a hand.

"Well well. I guess the baby does reel in something good." Michel said.

"Let me go. I'm warning you." Vanessa said, sneaking a glance at her parents who were moving in the opposite direction. They clearly weren't on their way back to the room. Then she looked at her brother who had stopped throwing rocks.

"What'll happen if I don't let you go?" Michel asked. Aron picked up a log, got closer, and threw it at him. He was so shocked that he let go of Vanessa.

"That will." Vanessa said, stepping back. She nailed a kick to his balls, causing him to double over in pain. She then punch repeatedly at his stomach and knockdown him down.

Aron ran over and took Alia out of the car. Him and Vanessa raced towards the stairs. They climbed up and ran towards their room. Jacob opened the door for them. The locked the door and ran into the back area.

"She's smelly," jacob said.

"Quick, start the water in the hot tub." Vanessa said.

"I'm going to go clean up." Aron said, running into his bathroom as Jacob turned on the water.

"Get the dog out of there." Vanessa said.

"We never fed her." Jacob said.

"Bring me the baby food." Vanessa said. "And the diapers bag."

Jacob brought her what she asked for. She quickly bathed, fed, and changed Alia. Then, aron burped her and they put her into bed.

"They're coming," jacob said, looking out the window. "They're at Alex's."

"Pour some milk. Turn on Just Dance." Aron said. Vanessa poured the milk and aron set up the game.

"Vanessa, you have dirt on your face." Aron said. Vanessa grabbed a wipe and cleaned her face. She threw it away just as her parents came in.

"Mommy! daddy!" they said and hugged their parents.

"Hi. I thought you guys went to bed?" Rosalina said.

"We were, but then none of us could fall asleep so we decided to tire ourselves out." Jacob said.

"Well. We heard you guys took care of your sister all by yourselves." Nat said.

"Yep." Aron said.

"So you guys stayed here, all night?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah. All night. Here." Vanessa said.

"Well, are you tired now?" Nat asked.

"Pooped." Aron said.

"Then go to bed." Rosalina said. They went into their rooms and flopped onto the bed.


	20. Sad Endings

**Unfortunately, this is the last chapter. I really love this story and hate for it to end, but it must.**

**But that doesn't mean that the series is over. Make sure to keep an eye out for a new story. It'll be up by tomorrow afternoon.**

**I hope you all enjoyed, I wouldn't know because only one guest ever left a review. But what ever. Also, I stink at spelling, but I hope you all know what I mean.**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

The next day, they packed up their stuff and headed down to sign out.

"Mr. Wolff, would you like to see a video?" The manager asked.

"Uh sure." Nat said. The manager lead the group down the hall into a meeting room. They all sat around the table.

The manager turned on the monitor and hit play.

First, it showed Alex leaving their place and Vanessa and Aron break out into a fight. Then, it showed the stroller rolling out of door. It cut to the elevator and Michel discovering it and taking it. Then it went to Vanessa, Aron, and Jacob coming up with a plan. Alex walking in, and then Aron and Vanessa finding the stroller. Then Aron and Vanessa throwing rocks at him, getting Vanessa, and sneaking back in.

"Busted." Aron whispered.

"I think you might want to keep this." The manager said, handing Nat the tape.

When end they got on the bus and began on their way back...

"Really?" Rosalina said to the triplets. "You guys are serious, huh?"

"What's we do?" Aron asked innocently.

"One, you lost your sister, two, you lied to Alex, three, you threw rocks at a person." Nat said.

"We didn't lose her. Alex didn't close the door and she rolled away." Jacob said.

"So basically it's Alex's fault for not closing the door." Vanessa said.

"You. Ugh!" Rosalina said, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I swear, you guys and Nat are the same person."

"The apple doesn't fall to far from the barrel." Jacob said.

"Wha- AAARRGGGHHHH!" Rosalina said. She went into the back room and didn't come back.

The arrived back at New York at 3am and went straight to bed.

In the morning...

"Okay, punishment time. You remember your punishment for setting off the fire alarm?" Rosalina asked.

"never ending chores. No tv for a month. No video games for a month. No friends over for a month." Aron said.

"Well, how'd you like that again?" Nat said.

"But this time, everything is for 3 months." Rosalina added.

"Honestly, I'm not even going to complain." Vanessa said.

"Why?" Aron said.

"We had it coming." She said.

"We really did." Aron admitted.

For three months, they washed every item, scrubbed every surface, and cleansed everything else. They remained locked up in their hug home, not allowed to do anything but clean and empty.

* * *

**A/n: What a sad ending to such a great story. **

**The next installment will be up by tomorrow afternoon. It'll be called: **

**Together Forever: Middle School**

**Summary: The Naked Brothers Band and the triplets are back! Read, laugh, and love as they face new challenges as they prepare for their worst nightmare: Middle School.**


End file.
